Talk:There's Your Trouble/@comment-25129459-20141126034504/@comment-9042428-20141126205944
it was wrong for Becky to say that but she could of said some better less harsh words like subbing baggage for "problems" or "hardship". but did the team really think that? but Becky is always honest and she will tell people the cold hard truth while they like it or not. and most people don't do that. and how could an issue like that come up again? there's no one left to do that & unless there's a guy or mentally retarded girl out there.. then girl-on-girl rape is impossible. ii think what happens is the form of teaching a lesson.. most people feel sorry for rape victims.. an (if Zoe didn't think this already), Becky was telling her that just because you got raped doesn't mean that's your all access pass to everything, meaning you cant use the "i'm a rape victim" act to get whatever you want. an because of that Zoe turned even more vil. with very illegal activity, in Canada child porn gets you up to 20 years alone. there may not be any legal issues cus if there was then Ana would be out of a job. and sadly I still think people should of gave Zoe a lie detector test, cus I think the judges questions would of been answered. people say what she's doing is cus of her rape when its not. rape victims don't go an commit child porn through school, they don't do fraud. every episode it gets worse. she even got to Jack. but I still say when Chewie & The Principle find out shit bout to go down like ass in a strip club. she warned Frankie but that's not enough to stop her, much like Becky she does what is right even if it means losing someone you used to care about. Zoe wont be in the squad next semester I bet (which explains why Frankie is back in) during Firestarter. an as much as Zoe will want to hurt Frankie she cant. she will lose her money (my guess is over 20 grand), the squad an that's it. an the good thing is when they see what Frankie did they should stay quiet, that makes Frankie top dog here. Zoe thinks about herself only. acting like nothing can go wrong. but I know what will happen. an Becky needs to confront Zoe too an tell Drew what she did. an based on the future punishments she will not be allowed to join anything for a long time. an maybe suspended. we see it on TV all the time, the evil gets wiped out and replaced with good. but I cant wait to see the look on Zoe's face when she goes down then i'll say out loud "that's what u get bitch!" which makes me wonder what's in store next year for the last 4 episodes. cus if Zoe is out of power, no money she couldn't touch Frankie anymore. unless she just walks up & lays her out cold. or buys a gun or a knife but I think that would be too much. I haven't seen any gun scenes since Fiona got robbed. but I think she will do something, unless her & Vince join up but that might be TO MUCH evil. but that would mean Zoe would be out of place I guess.. wondering around. maybe this will make her think for once. she can actually be sad instead of always angry. an apology wouldn't work either. once eruptible damage is done there's a 95% chance it cant be fixed. I watch for the Zoe/Frankie plots & the Becky stuff. I ignore the rest. I put the Clare shit on mute. Maya needs to get a life. or else pretty soon she will be stalking. cus it was funny seeing her being dragged out by Zig & Tristin. I think soon we will never see the gang all together.. the gang is (Maya, Zig, Miles, Tristian, Chewie & Zoe) but they will NEVER be together again all because of Zoe & Maya. Zig hates Zoe & Miles, Chewie hates Zoe, soon Tristian might hate Maya, Miles hates Maya, an so on. eruptible damage equals unfixable drama. an id be ok if one day Zoe gets hurt. she deserves it, not rape hurt but more like Punch & blood hurt. maybe losing a lil blood an getting hurt will do her some good. or better yet have Vince shoot her. id rather see her hurt than Maya. Since he is coming an might set the school on fire (although I really wanted some gun drama) we all know who deserves the bullet. Zoe could get shot n live. but usually when they do get shot & live they have a whole new outlook on life an this would be her 3rd outlook. but leaving the school for the summer with only 2 friends.. wow. she needs a punch in the face & a hard ass kick in the V!